The Truth
by sandydragon
Summary: The truth behind the events and characters of Naruto. Reviews always welcome.
1. The Attack of the Kyuubi

Author's note: This story is going to be a series of poems about the reasons behind certain events in Naruto. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter1: The Attack of Kyuubi

He was a powerful demon

He had crushed many other creatures

He was considered the strongest tailed demon

The others doubted his strength

So he decided to attack a village

The Leaf Village was the strongest village around

So he decided that he would crush it

To prove his strength to the whole world

He used his tails to smash those who opposed him

But he underestimated the hokage

The hokage sacrificed himself

To seal the beast

Into his newborn son

The Kyuubi tried with all his might to break free

But he was sealed into Naruto in the end

And he will never stop trying in vain

To bring those who opposed him pain


	2. The Capture of Shukaku

The Truth

Chapter2: The Capture of Shukaku

Shukaku was the youngest of the tailed beasts

He could control wind and sand

He knew that the Sand village wanted to capture him

He had already murdered many of their strongest shinobi

After many weeks of endless fighting

He managed to hide for awhile in his human form

He thought about going back to the demon world

But he decided to have a few drinks at a bar before he left

He drank too much and revealed his true form

He couldn't focus on the ninja surrounding him

A lone ninja sealed him in a teakettle after the rest had died

That ninja was the fourth kazekage

Even though Shukaku was powerful

He couldn't escape his prison

And was crammed in there until he was sealed into his third host

Gaara of the Desert


	3. The SandSound Invasion

The Truth

Chapter3: The Sand/Sound Invasion

The fourth kazekage didn't attack the Leaf village for money

He was just jealous of the Leaf village's leader

The kazekage was hated by everybody

But every hokage was loved by his village

Not even the kazekage's children

Wanted him alive

He wanted to prove what a great father and leader he was

So he joined forces with Orochimaru

Everything went as planned

Until Orochimaru decided to kill the kazekage

So that he could get closer to the hokage

The kazekage and his bodyguards fought well

But one by one

The bodyguards fell

Until Orochimaru stabbed the kazekage with his sword

And put an end to the tyrant lord

Orochimaru continued his plan

But without Shukaku wrecking the village

The hokage gained an advantage

Even though he wasn't strong enough to kill Orochimaru

He made sure that Orochimaru couldn't use his arms

Until he switched bodies once again

Orochimaru was forced to flee

But if the kazekage had been at his side

Things might have gone differently because

The hokage had been growing old and weak

And couldn't have stood a chance against two kages


	4. Manda's Story

Author's note: If you have any ideas for the next chapter, review.

The Truth

Chapter4: Manda's Story

Manda was one of the mightiest snakes

He made countless people cower before him

But one mortal would not bow to him

Orochimaru saw Manda as nothing but a beast

Orochimaru even managed to summon Manda

Manda hated humans

But he still made a deal with Orochimaru

Each time Manda was summoned

Orochimaru would give him one hundred human sacrifices

After Orochimaru was sealed away

Manda had no master

He no longer had to respect a human

But one day, Sasuke managed to summon him

Sasuke used his sharingan to control Manda

When Deidara's explosion reached them

Sasuke was safe inside of Manda

When they teleported

The explosion seriously damaged Manda

And shortly after Sasuke deactivated his sharingan

Manda died from the damage done to him

By the creatures

That he had always hated

And even though he wouldn't admit it

Sasuke had temporarily tamed him

And proved that humans would always be dominant

Over summoning creatures


	5. Madara's Plans

The Truth

Chapter5: Madara's plans

Madara was not chosen

To become the first hokage

So he challenged the first hokage to a battle

The winner would lead the leaf village

But the loser would probably die a painful death

The first hokage's weapon was his control over wood

While Madara's was the Kyuubi

They fought for hours on end

While the land trembled below them

Madara was powerful

But the first hokage was stronger

He defeated Madara and the fox in the end

Madara survived the battle and formed a second plan

He had Kyuubi attack the Leaf village

After he had started to form the Akatsuki

The Akatsuki captured seven of the tailed beasts

And if they captured the final two

Madara's plan would be complete

He could destroy the Leaf village in the blink of an eye

The other nations would cower before him

As long as he was the leader of the Akatsuki

And his fellow members would never

Even dream of fighting their master

Because he was a power hungry monster

Who could beat them to a pulp within moments

With the tailed demons who had been reduced

To no more than mindless weapons

Because of Madara's great powers

And if he was never defeated

Madara would live forever


	6. Sakura's Problems

Sakura's Problems

Sakura yells at someone at least once a day

Her forehead looks like a billboard

That has enough room for the whole Twilight series on it

Her hair is unnatural looking and

She only kept it long because of Sasuke

She has a bitter rivalry with Ino

Over Sasuke and Sai

Even though Ino used to be her best friend

She still wants Sasuke back

Two and a half years after he left

Even though he thinks she's annoying

Naruto had a crush on her

But she never loved him

And only cared about him when he became stronger

And chased after Sasuke

She constantly hits him over his head

And insults him all of the time

But he still cares about her

Just like he did before she actually started training

And becoming a great healer

Just like her mentor

If Sakura never notices all of her flaws

And her countless mistakes

Then she will never be happy or needed

She will never bring back Sasuke

Her friends will leave her behind

And she will never find true happiness

No matter how hard she tries

And she will still be annoying

In Sasuke's eyes


	7. Yashamaru's Betrayal

Yashamaru's Betrayal

His sister had died giving birth to Gaara

And no matter how hard he tried to love Gaara

He never could

He would always end up remembering

The pain on his sister's face

And the demon that lurked

Within the seemingly harmless child

His hatred fed on his sanity

Like a blood sucking parasite

Until he had to force himself to smile

Nothing could relieve his pain

Everything made it worse

Not even Temari or Kankuro

Could cheer their uncle up

They only reminded him of their dead mother

The kazekage had no sympathy for Yashamaru

Because ever since Gaara was born

Yashamaru hated the kazekage

If it wasn't for Shukaku

Yashamaru would have tried to kill the kazekage

Instead of his troubled nephew

But when the kazekage ordered Yashamaru to kill Gaara

Yashamaru knew that no matter what happened

He would be with his sister again soon

Because even if Gaara died

Yashamaru would be killed soon after

Because of his hatred for his leader

So when he was about to explode

Yashamaru smiled with all of his heart

Because he would finally be with his beloved sister

After six years of lying and pain

Yashamaru would finally be freed


	8. Naruto's Dream

Naruto's Dream

Naruto was always shunned by everyone

They had always called him a monster

A heartless demon

Naruto had never known his parents

And even though his father had been a hero

Nobody cared about Naruto

So Naruto decided that he would eventually become the hokage

People had to respect him if he managed to do that

Over many years of hard work

Naruto became a ninja

He learned new jutsu all of the time

And he made many friends

And he wanted to become the hokage

So that he could protect his village

Eventually Sasuke left Naruto behind

But Naruto would not give up on his former best friend

He trained for two and a half years

And everyone became stronger

When Naruto went after Sasuke again

Sasuke was still stronger than him

Naruto's comrades started dying

But Naruto still defeated Nagato

And saved his remaining friends

When the fifth hokage slipped into a coma

Danzo took the role

But the villagers also approve of Naruto

When the summit is over

Danzo will probably remain hokage

But Naruto has already surpassed his father

So he may follow in his steps one day


	9. Sasuke's Hatred

Author's Note: I'm almost out of ideas.

Sasuke's Hatred

At first, Sasuke trusted Itachi

He never doubted him once

He would follow his powerful older brother blindly

He tried to prove himself to his father

But Itachi was all that he cared about

One fateful night

Itachi murdered his family

But he couldn't bear to kill his little brother

He told Sasuke that he had tested his power

But the massacre was really just an order

Sasuke didn't know this for a very long time

He hated his brother

He soon became stronger

But Naruto eventually became more powerful than him

So he soon became jealous

Of his hyper friend

He left his village to become stronger

He gained the second cursed state

And he almost killed Naruto

But he couldn't bear himself to do it

He trained with Orochimaru for a long time

And his hatred kept growing

Sasuke eventually killed Orochimaru

And he formed a new team

When he finally beat Itachi

He learned about his mistake

And his hatred was directed at Danzo

And the rest of his old village

He failed to capture the eight tailed demon's host

And he is now a rogue

He was knocked out at the summit of the five kage

But no matter what happens

His hatred shall never die


	10. Neko's Hope

Author's Note: Neko is my nickname for the two-tailed demon cat.

Neko's Hope

Neko and Yugito had always gotten along well

Yugito had Neko in her since she was two

Neko was like the mother she never had

Yugito was not rejected because of Neko

She was always loved by her village

They never shunned her

But they still didn't understand her

Neko knew what she really thought and wanted

As for as Neko was concerned

Yugito was her kitten

Neko trained her well

Yugito learned many fire jutsu from Neko

And she would sometimes let Neko posses her

But only when they fought powerful foes

Like Hidan and Kakuzu

But even with Neko's help

Tragedy struck

Yugito was beaten

And Neko was torn out of her body

For three agonizing days

Until Yugito died

And Neko was sealed in a statue

Shukaku was there too

He explained what had happened

Neko cried in grief for Yugito

And tried to escape

But it was far too late

She was sealed again

She wailed loud and clear

For she and Shukaku knew their terrible fate

If the other seven came

They would be merged into the ten-tailed demon

Shukaku gently comforted her as much as he could

But within mere months

Five more demons were sealed

And the eight-tailed beast was being threatened

With more than his host normally handled

Neko's despair grew all the while

But then Shukaku told her about Naruto

And shined a ray of hope on her day

Because everyone knew

Naruto and Kyuubi could

Kill Madara and possibly Sasuke one day

But Neko had to wonder what would happen to her then

Would she be killed too

Would she be imprisoned

Would she be sealed once again

Or could she finally be with her mate in peace

Shukaku began to wonder the same thing

So they both prayed for the hero

So they could stay together

And be free again


	11. Hachibi's Patience

Author's Note: Hachibi is the eight-tailed ox.

Hachibi's Patience

Hachibi needed his patience

His distant cousins always put a strain on it

Shukaku was always getting drunk and killing people

Neko was always trying to kiss Shukaku

Because they don't know they're distantly related

Sanbi thinks he's an island

Kyuubi never stops attacking villages

And the other four are insane

And they were all captured as well

Hachibi had easily been defeated by the raikage

And had been sealed into Killer Bee

Hachibi was in a coma like state for a long time

And when he finally awoke

He found out his host talked more than Neko

And rapped more than Shukaku ever had

He even sang more than Kyuubi

After bloody massacres

And that was disturbing

But even though Killer Bee was annoying

Crazy and loud

He treated Hachibi well

And listened to him more than anyone

Even his family

Ever had

So Hachibi got used to Killer Bee

And helped him learn

How to be powerful and respected

Hachibi learned to like Killer Bee so much that he

Let Killer Bee use a state like his very own body

Without being controlled

The raikage was still careful

But he loved Killer Bee

And so did his village

No matter what he and Hachibi did

And that meant a lot to the old ox

Who had never once been respected or listened to

By anyone before his capture

He didn't even have a cage

Like Kyuubi or Shukaku

And his host was friends with Yugito

The host of Neko

Killer Bee became Hachibi's best friend

Student and entertainer

He never gave up singing

And even though the Akatsuki tried to capture them

Hachibi won't let that happen

Because even though he would die with Killer Bee otherwise

Killer Bee would die without him

And Hachibi loves him like a brother

Even though they were never related

They are best friends

And they always will be


	12. Shukaku's Rage

Author's note: I don't know the fourth kazekage's real name, so I made one up for him.

Shukaku's Rage

Shukaku had been able to bear his first two hosts

But they ignored him often

And had not killed as many people as he would have liked

It took a lot of chakra to disguise himself

As a human

But he did it within a year or two of being removed from his second host

He joined a ninja squad

He hated one of his teammates

Iwao never stopped bugging him

And it would only get worse

After Iwao became the kazekage

He loved his other teammate

Karura liked him too

But she liked Iwao more

Shukaku was captured soon after Karura married Iwao

And even though he used to love his teammate

She became a traitor in his eyes

He was violently squashed into a teakettle

And was not even thought about

For three long years

Until he was sealed yet again

Into his third host

His rage grew and grew

Until he formed a plan

To destroy those who had betrayed him

He killed Karura

As she gave birth

And cursed her son with twelve years of hatred and lies

Shukaku killed whoever he wanted until the day

Naruto knocked some sense into Gaara

And caused Shukaku to find someone else to hate

All was quiet until a short while after Gaara became kazekage

Then Gaara was captured

Shukaku was extracted

Into a statue

Where he sat in bitterness and rage

Until six of the other demons

Including his girlfriend

Joined him in his prison

Then Shukaku realized

That he would be used as a tool once again

To capture the eight-tailed ox

And Kyuubi

He decided once and for all

To forget his painful past

And put his desires aside

For those who had extracted him

Had to pay the price

Even if he had to join forces with Gaara

He would unleash his rage

On the Akatsuki and Hawk

Especially Sasuke

Who was just a pest

As annoying as a flea

Just waiting to be killed

By Shukaku

Or anyone else

Who had once been

Consumed by their own hatred and lust


	13. The Ninja Way

The Ninja Way

Every ninja has a personal rule to live by

Some vow to protect their friends

And to never give up no matter what

Others wish for revenge

For deeds of the past that wronged them greatly

And others just want to be able to live in peace

With their family, friends, and the rest of the world

But all ninjas start out with at least some of the same values

They trust their teammates in times of need

Kill only those who they must kill

Learn all that they can for the good of their home

Teach others what they know

Both physically and mentally

Protect their home at all costs

And never hesitate to do what is needed

From going into a near hopeless fight

To trying to save a friend in dire need

Even to sealing away a demon of monstrous proportions

Ninjas are not to look back

Into a past which could suffocate them with hatred

Or to be consumed by their own emotions

Whether they are love, hate, or unreadable ones

Most importantly

Ninjas must do the right thing

Whether it is killing a former friend

Forming an unbelievable alliance

Saving what was once hated

Or charging blindly into war

Against horrible odds and powerful foes

To defend their beliefs

And the world

Or to die trying

To escape from the worst fate possible

Even if it means being forgotten one day

In a time far, far away

With the same problems

That exist today

Or problems that are nearly unsolvable

With no freedom at all

Or maybe

Just maybe

The world will not forget

And all will be well

With no problems or regret

All thanks to the actions

Good or bad

Big or small

Of the ninjas of the past

Who started it all


	14. Hatred, Loss, and Grief

Hatred, Loss, and Grief

Every ninja experiences grief at some point

Some are constantly abused and wish for a better life

Others think they could have done more

Even if they never could have

But most of them grieve for friends long gone

Their friends may have died in a war or on a mission that went horribly wrong

They may have abandoned their village, friends, and family

Without a good reason or just to seek vengeance for deeds done long ago

But losing friends doesn't always mean they died or ran away

Times change

And people always change with them

Someone who is your friend one day

May be ordered to assassinate you the next day

But they could still live to regret it

Even children grieve in battle torn lands

For wounded or dead parents, siblings, or friends

Who left to fight with pride, hope, and courage

Yet returned with bitterness, scars, pain, and depression

For they always had to fight

No matter what happened, they lost

Even if they won the battle, they lost the war within themselves

They thought they were helping bring peace

But they really just caused more violence

No pledge, oath, or treaty could ever change that

Someone would always go back on their word

And fight once again

Only to cause more loss and grieving

Due to the natural flaws of the human race

Few shinobi ever realize the truth

Those who do, such as Naruto, try to fix those flaws

There has yet to be a shinobi who could beat hatred

And drive it out of the universe

Some could block or weaken it

If only for a few years

But hatred would seep through the cracks of the minds of the selfish and greedy

And it would rise again

And regain its former power

But hatred can be beaten

It can be beaten on a small scale and it has been beaten that way before

But even that requires tremendous strength and willpower

If one shinobi

Be it Naruto, Gaara, Killer Bee, or someone else

Could start a chain reaction of kindness and trust

Hatred and its children, loss and grief, could be vanquished

But only a few people have the pure determination to start such a reaction

That is why Naruto truly could save the world

He just needs to train a little harder and dig a little deeper

Then he will be able to vanquish hatred

Not even the tailed beasts could prevent that

Because they are just manifestations of chakra, hate, and other emotions

Once hatred is vanquished

Their true natures shall be revealed

But that time has not yet come

So they remain hateful towards almost everything

Until Naruto Uzumaki

The eventual Second Sage of Six Paths

Realizes his true destiny

And starts the slow death of hatred, loss, and grief


	15. Loyalty

Loyalty

Loyalty can be good or bad depending on the situation

Ninja dogs like Akamaru must be loyal to their masters

The dogs need their masters to thrive and have a good home

The masters would still have power without their dogs

But they don't always have something to rely on for protection

And even friendship

Without their canine comrades

Together they can function better

And help each other cope with the daily struggles that they face

Loyalty that is shared from person to person is more complicated

People sometimes put their own needs before the needs of others

While dogs will never put themselves before their masters

People have goals other than to be someone else's tool

Those goals may cause them not to cooperate with others very easily

Especially when those goals involve power

Those with ambitions such as world domination or revenge

May use their friends and mentors like they should one day

Only to cast them aside and reject them completely the next day

Even when they find new friends and teachers

They use them like stairs

They step on them to reach their goals

Only to never thank or think about them later on

They will only wish for an elevator to get them to their goals faster

And even if they find a faster way to power

They will abuse it and wish it was better

Like wishing a run down elevator would quickly take them to heaven

But that never happens

Those who act to speed another's ascension to power

Are often abused or maybe even killed

And the person that they once helped could be the cause of all of that

Along with more pain and suffering

While they blindly cheer for him in heaven, hell, or with bloody mouths that depict their

Final wishes for the ones they were loyal to

For they were still and would always stay loyal

Even if it was to a horrible person who didn't care about them

Some may realize their mistake before it's too late

And others will die still loyal to their killer

Loyalty should be a two way street

So that teams don't fall apart

And families won't destroy themselves

Views should be respected by all

Incase one of them, even a strange one, is the solution to a problem

But although animals understand that simple principle

Trained or not

Humans whether they are ninja or not don't always understand it

And some that do refuse to accept it

So the villages suffer

Until their savior has finished his task

And even he will find it difficult

But he has the loyalty and the will to keep going

Even if he must kill his former best friend


	16. Masks

Masks

Shinobi use masks for many reasons

ANBU are required to wear them

In order to mask their identities, their faces must remain hidden

Other shinobi wear them to protect their families

If they were found out by the enemy, their families would suffer

They may even use them to protect their targets in some cases

The truth that their former friends were the ones who killed them would torment them

So their murderers try to hide themselves

If only not to reveal the horrifying truth

Masks don't always have to be on one's face either

The face it self can serve as a mask

The face can hide one's true thoughts and feelings

For years if it must

It sometimes requires a mask to partially cover it to aid in the task

Whether it is fooling the enemy or hiding a painful wound

The face fools comrades even

To hide the true pain of the person's physical wounds

And make it look as if death would come quietly

Even though their hearts ached

Their bones were sore

Their muscles were burning from overuse

And their minds experienced great pain

As their souls were slowly drained from their bodies to heaven

And they realized their lives had revolved around fighting and killing

Ending innocent and pure lives

As well as cracking and even shattering the mask of the face

Though the mask of death looks peaceful

It only serves to veil the agony of the deceased

So that the living don't realize their last moments of pain

But even when dead, shinobi are in pain

From the eternal strain of masking their true selves

And failing to prevent the next generation from needing masks

For sanity and protection


	17. Love

Author's note: I have tons of ideas right now and not much free time. I wish summer would hurry up so I could write more often. Speaking of summer, some info on my plans for summer will be on my profile as soon as possible.

Love

Love has many different forms and effects

Sometimes it is mild like a crush

Soon to vanish without a trace

Other times it is merely love for a close friend or family member

Then it does not leave easily if ever

When it does leave, it leaves behind memories

Some are more vivid than others

But they can create regret all the same

Strong love for another

The form thought of most often

Can cause either joy or pain

It all depends on the situation

Love can create jealousy between friends

Just because of a pretty face

It can rip open, tear, and maim one's soul

If a loved one dies, falls ill, or deserts the lover

Yet love can heal a wounded spirit

Bring peace during a terrible war

And create a cause worth fighting for

Lust on the other hand

Harms the both people involved

The luster becomes obsessed with the object of their lust

They only want to satisfy themselves and not who their after

The one they want has a drug like presence to them

They crave that presence and never want it to leave

They are driven mad when it goes away

The one who is lusted for however

Can have no peace and is stalked like prey

They may not hate the one who lusts them

But they wish for true love or peace and privacy all the same

Humans are not animals after all

They don't usually love unconditionally

They require mutual affection most of the time

The absence of love is a terrible fate

Whether you are unloved or unable to love

Those who are unloved just want attention

Some go about getting it differently than others

Some become pranksters

They want to be noticed and maybe even make a friend or two

While others are nice beyond belief

Who are avoided due to another's actions or reputation

Crave even for a smile or a friendly face

Those who gain love become happier

They become more lovable as a result

Those who don't however

May shun society

The scars left from painful betrayals

And long years of endless hate

Are too huge to ignore

They shut themselves out to the world

And lash out at anyone

Even those who want to enter their own

Until one brave soul persists

And brings a ray of hope to the person's life

Then the one who was once unloved shall try to reenter society

And make peace with a formerly cruel, uncaring world

Shun neither the luster nor the unloved

For all they need is love

To open their hearts fully

And become as lovable as anybody else

All they want and need is love and encouragement

To show the true strength of love restored


	18. Evil

Author's note: I think I have around 20 ideas for this story alone, so I'll be writing quite a bit this summer. I have some other stories that I need to make serious progress on and many one-shots to write, but I'll sprinkle in a few updates here too.

Evil

Evil is created, not born

Nobody starts off evil at first

It takes time to corrupt the soul until you can call it truly evil

Sometimes it takes a single event like a betrayal to start the corruption

While other times people gradually change until they are evil

Evil appears in varying degrees

Some desire to further their goals while ignoring those of others

While others will go out of their way to harm people

People commonly thought of as evil often have tragic pasts

They often loose or are betrayed by their friends and family

So even if they meant well at first

They came to the conclusion that they couldn't trust anyone besides themselves

Though some villains may retain a friend or two

And they may have a group of henchmen as well

They are usually willing to sacrifice them for their own desires

A villain may just be misguided as well

Even those who desire peace may destroy the lives of many to achieve it

In those cases the supposed villain just need someone to help them see the truth

That their ways are harmful to others and maybe even themselves

Or they may realize that on their own

After that, the former villain will attempt to reenter and help society

To mend the wounds they created

In order to redeem themselves and cleanse their souls

Even some of the cruelest villains have emotions

Emotions such as pity still exist in them

It rarely appears, but it is there still

The less horrible the past of the evil person is, the more likely they are to show emotion

Even "demons" such as Zabuza and Gaara

Had emotions when they were at their worst

For Zabuza still valued Haku's life deep down

And all Gaara wanted in his heart were friends and a family that loved him

They descended into darkness alone or with a monster

But all they needed to see the light was love

Love allowed Zabuza to eventually show grief over Haku's death

And it allowed Gaara to shake off Shukaku's influence

To become a kazekage willing to sacrifice himself for those who sacrificed him

Because after all of the hardship he suffered

He still had a soul

It was often blocked or hidden by Shukaku

As well as damaged to the point of despair

But after Naruto opened his eyes for him

The long dormant soul rose to the surface

But even love can't save everyone

Those who shut their hearts to love

Until they become shriveled and black with hate

Are difficult if not impossible to redeem

Sasuke is a prime example of this

Even after he gained many friends

Revenge and envy dominated his heart

He desired vengeance on Itachi

For a family long gone

Even if the massacre was for his own good

As he failed to realize

Itachi could kill him easily if he tried

But no, Sasuke didn't understand

That his brother refused to kill him by his own hand

And he was jealous of Naruto as well

For Naruto surpassed him in skill to defeat Gaara

And though that saved Sasuke's life

It angered him to be weak

So he deserted his friends with no remorse

And even after Itachi died

Sasuke continued down the path of evil

And shut his friends, even Naruto, out

Whether Sasuke is lost for good remains to be seen

But one thing is for certain

Though good and evil may even share a cause or two

They are doomed to clash for eternity

And though everyone starts out good

Evil still lives and prospers

As war and conflict create hate that fuels it

While good thrives as well as heroes are born every day

Though the ultimate clash is coming

Between the valiant Naruto

And the vengeful Sasuke

Everyone has chosen their side

And as the war continues you must wonder

Can good or evil ever truly defeat the other

For life goes on through the strife

And there can never be a winner in war

For the defeat of another always has a cost

Be it for good or evil

The war will not be the last


	19. Puppets

Author's note: I'm leaving for a trip in a few hours and won't be able to update until August, but I've had too much energy since the latest Naruto chapter to ignore. As for Kitsunegirl693's question, I haven't considered being a philosophy teacher until you mentioned it. I'm not quite sure if teaching anything would be a good job for me, but it's at least worth a thought. Anyway, I'm glad people like this so much.

Puppets

All puppets are controlled

They have no free will and must obey their controller

Not all puppets are inanimate objects however

Humans can become puppets over time

They were once free and have no strings

Yet they have lost control over themselves

Some have only lost part of it while others lost all of it

A partial puppet still has control some of the time

Or their master's will has become their own

From Kabuto to Kimmimaru

They have been controlled to some extent

While Kabuto obeyed Orochimaru for a while

He outlived his master and kept his freedom

While Kimmimaru submitted willfully

First to his bloodthirsty family

That feared him and used him only in battle

After he was the only one of his kind remaining alive

He devoted himself to Orochimaru

He didn't need to at all

He lost himself by his own choice

He lived and died a puppet

And his loyalty never waivered in the least

Completely controlled puppets

Either have become mindless weapons

Such as Kabuto's resurrected army

Who have no choices anymore

Even those who speak freely have the bodies of puppets

They must fight for their master

Whether it is former enemies, students, friends, or even family

They must fight against their will

Or they tell themselves that they have no choice like Sasori did

He was a puppet in two senses of the word

The most obvious being the only physical part of him still human was his hear

The rest of him was merely a shell to be left behind

Once his heart beat its last

The second sense is harder to notice

As a member of the Akatsuki

He knew his opinions, needs, and wants didn't matter

In comparison to the Akatsuki's final goal

For even if he stood against them

He didn't have the power to stop the Akatsuki members on his own

He had to fight his family

As well as members of his former home

Because whether he knew it or not

His free will had died long ago

Even if seeing a young ninja from his former home die in front of him

Who looked an awful lot like him and maybe even thought a little like him

Made what was left of his soul scream in sorrow

He did nothing to save him

For he thought he could do nothing to help

Or perhaps his soul was already too broken to care

Whatever the case was, his will was gone forever

Even in death

He had no peace or free will

He was a puppet once again

Though he had no choice but to obey his new master

For he was nothing but a corpse

That couldn't even attempt to fight back

Though he probably would have died anyway if he had resisted the Akatsuki

At least he could control his own puppets back then

His soul has finally been released from Kabuto's hold

Yet most of his life was wasted regardless

All because he forgot he still had free will

Human puppets can be freed

Unlike inanimate objects

They may turn on their masters

The jutsu holding them may be released

Or their souls may escape

They just need to hold onto their free will until then

Even if it can no longer move their bodies

Human puppets must not lose hope

Or sight of what's truly important

Or else they are no better than mere tools

That may be used or thrown away

At their masters command


	20. Vision

Author's note: I have to go back to school in less than three weeks, but I'm going to update as much as possible until then. This contains slight spoilers.

Vision

There are two kinds of vision

The first merely allows people and animals to see their surroundings

It is a valuable tool

It is more advanced in certain families

The Hyuugas and the Uchihas

Both make use of ocular jutsu

The sharingan and the byakugan both provide advantages in battle

Though they both pale in comparison to the rinnegan

Ninja often use their eyes to observe as much detail as possible

Though genjutsu can turn a ninja's sight against them

Sight still remains one of the most important tools of any ninja however

Even the tiniest hint of an enemy's intentions

Can help alert a ninja to an oncoming threat

Thus providing more vital time

In which lives can be saved

And injuries can be prevented

Though sight can't warn of everything

Few ninja could stand life without it

Even the loss of a single eye

Can prove to be a huge disadvantage

To the point where the eye must be replaced somehow

Or else the damage must be hidden from foes

So that the ninja's weaknesses are not as obvious

Blindness or the possibility of becoming so

Has the potential to drive shinobi to madness

To the point where their values are broken

And they can go so far as to take advantage of the dead

To compensate for their loss

Though sight is extremely important

The second, rarer kind of vision has many uses as well

It is the ability to consider the future ahead

As well as the effects of the actions of the present

Some ninja don't have any of this kind of vision

As they blindly follow orders

And are willing to slaughter innocent people

For their leaders

Others have a corrupted sense of vision

Some will do anything to gain power in their future

From breaking friendships to betraying villages

Shinobi such as Sasuke and Orochimaru

Have gradually lost their values and are beyond hope

Other corrupted shinobi do think about the futures of others

But though they may mean to help their village

Shinobi such as the fourth kazekage

Don't consider the lives of absolutely all parties involved

Though they favor the majority

They are willing to destroy their families for their goals

The fourth kazekage perhaps didn't realize the true value

Of his loving wife who he sacrificed willingly

Or that of his brother in-law who obeyed his every command

Or even that of his youngest child

Who had no say in his tragic fate

But had it thrust upon him before his birth

He was to be nothing but a weapon

All because of his father

Who lacked uncorrupted vision at the time

Despite many complications

Caused by the fourth kazekage's desires

Karura can still protect Gaara from beyond the grave

Yashamaru's supposed attempt on Gaara's life and his terrible lies

Prepared Gaara for the rough life ahead of him

And though Gaara seemed without hope for twelve long, painful years

He finally made friends

He learned how to best use his powers

And he even succeeded his father

Against all odds

Even the fourth kazekage himself

As corrupted as his soul used to be

Managed to realize that he had been wrong all along

And that he never should have tried to put a value on anyone

Shinobi who possess both kinds of vision such as Naruto

And do not abuse them

Have power beyond all belief

They never give up

And continue to fight

Not because of orders or personal gain

But for the good of all mankind

In the hope that their actions in the present

May lead to a brighter future for everyone

In which fighting will no longer be necessary

And every nation can thrive in peace and harmony

No matter how bleak the past or present may seem

One vision can make the difference

That may save the world or destroy it


	21. Death

Death

Death can come quickly or slowly and can be caused by many things

Heart attacks and being crushed by one of Gaara's sand burials are relatively quick deaths

They come and go in the blink of an eye

The pain is brief before death arrives

Those are some of the most merciful deaths

Other deaths are far worse however

Having a tailed beast extracted from you is one of the worst ways to die

Three days full of agony aren't what one would call pleasant after all

But the lives of demon hosts are painful as well

Most are shunned and hated

And some must even deal with countless assassins

So death may seem like a welcome release for some of them

Other drawn out deaths are not welcome in the least

Poison and disease cause much suffering before they run their course

Both destroy their victims from the inside

They can affect the victims for mere hours or many years

But they always take a heavy toll

Their victims must suffer through their lives fading away

What fades first is always different

From balance to sight, almost anything can fade away into nothingness

The worst deaths always start small

Vision may blur slightly for example

But they escalate into worse problems over time

Such as near blindness and a need for countless pills in order to survive

Physical death at least offers a better end most of the time

Hell is the exception

But souls who lived well have more pleasant things to look forward to

Whether it is heaven or eternal darkness nobody knows

But at least it offers peace

Internal death is far worse

It too starts small

A few insults can get it started

But it takes traumatizing events to make it last long

One simple betrayal has the potential to cause internal death

Emotions wilt and fade away

Or they vanish suddenly

However fast, emotions die out

But both external and internal death can be cured

It only takes a jutsu and perhaps a sacrifice or two to end external death

But internal death's cures are more common

Sadly, it is not always administered on time if at all

Time and love can cure internal death

Time doesn't always work though and it almost always needs large doses

Love is a far more effective cure

Though it generally works, it is not as easy to come by as time

Though there is much love in the world

It is not always given to those who need it

Even after six long years without feeling it

Love still did the trick for Gaara

All he needed was to see a world with love in it

Then he could love it as he had before the assassination attempts started

Though the world took its time loving him back

His happiness was brought back to life in all of its glory

For internal death to be cured

The victim must be willing to accept the cure

Without that willingness, the victim's whole soul will be consumed by hate

Until it is as black and evil as the cause of its death

And beyond hope of redemption

Though external death can cure internal death as well

By surrounding the black soul in matching eternal darkness

Or by sending it to Hell

Where it still has a slim chance of learning of its mistakes

Until it rights its wrongs and returns to paradise

While internal death brings war to the soul

And makes its victim desire the death of themselves or others

External death offers eternal peace for all

Because even those who are brought back from it

Must return to it in the end

All anyone has to do is accept it

Whether it is their own death or the death of a loved one

In order to find eternal internal peace


	22. Control and Influence

Control and Influence

Control is nothing short of an illusion

And a dream for misguided fools

Because it simply does not exist

The closest thing to it is influence

Neither objects nor living things may be controlled completely

Though shinobi can throw kunai

It is impossible for them to control exactly where it lands

Their aim influences where it will land

But the kunai's course can be influenced by other shinobi and environmental conditions

A simple jutsu or a gust of wind can deflect it

If it hits its mark, it does so by chance

Skill helps it reach its proper destination more accurately

But its exact location can never be controlled

Too many forces act upon it for it to be controlled by a single factor

Living things further disprove control and are harder to influence

Because they can move themselves and have purposes

Bacteria and other simple organisms only live to reproduce

As do plants and fungi

But animals and humans are another matter entirely

They both must reproduce as well

But their lives are far more complicated

Solely because they can think

Summoning animals are a fine example of this

The summoner believes he can summon and control animals easily

But that is normally not the case

Trying to summon a toad may summon a tadpole just as easily

Skill is needed to summon the correct animal

But that is merely influencing the creature's location at the time

Making a summon do your bidding is far harder

The bigger the summon, the harder they are to influence

Ninja dogs are simple enough to influence

They are small and loyal by nature

But creatures such as Manda and Gamabunta are true challenges

They are powerful, immense, and quite stubborn

It takes significant sacrifices or accomplishments for them to even look at you

Even when they do listen, it is generally because they will gain something for themselves

Of all sentient beings that are not human

The tailed beasts are by far the hardest to influence

Humans themselves are generally more easily swayed than they are

They are masses of negative emotion

They desire only freedom, blood, and death

Even when they are in need

They are reluctant to be influenced

And when their bodies are beyond their influence

Their minds still hold out

As strong and proud as ever

Humans on the other hand may be influenced easily most of the time

More emotions can cloud their reasoning

And desires to protect others make them easy to manipulate

One only needs to capture their friends

Or to appeal to their values and desires

To get them to do as you wish

Only the most stubborn humans remain firm no matter what

Most of those have had tailed beasts in them

Because of their suffering, they are stronger

Humans can be tough to influence at times

And tailed beasts are truly strong willed

But only when a human has lived with a beast inside of them

Can either maintain their will as best as they can

Nothing can stop the stubbornness of a demon host

Past or present

Because of enduring Shukaku for so long

Gaara was persistent enough to become kazekage

And to lead an army

Against all odds

And because of Kurama

Naruto has never given up completely

His will has been tested

But it has never been broken

No matter how hard his life gets

He follows his heart

And chases his dreams

The influence of others has tempted him many times

But he continues his journey to greatness regardless

Though he can't control every tiny movement of his body or mind

He is as close to self control and controlling others such as Kurama

As anyone can get with the demon's consent

Though true control is forever beyond anyone's reach

Naruto's influence will be felt across the shinobi world


	23. Independence and Freedom

Independence and Freedom

Most people only see the good side of independence

With it, people can do anything they want as long as it's within reason

They could do anything from starting a war to making peace

But few people ever bother to consider the consequences

If one leader causes a war, he must bear the repercussions

People will die and much money will be spent even if he wins

If he loses, even his life could be in danger

And it would all rest on his own shoulders

Because he chose that path

For better or worse

That's not to say independence is always bad though

It lets people stand on their own two feet with pride

Sure it's nice to have some guidance

Councils, parents, and teachers are there to help us after all

But nothing can match making one's own choices

While having a demon sealed in you against your will can be terrible

Sacrificing yourself willingly provides satisfaction

Few people want to die

But those who chose to die for the sake of others die happily and nobly

Such sacrifice shall always be remembered as well

Tobi may think free will and independence are dangerous

Because of their many risks

But what is life without risks

Risks make our lives full

Without them everything would be dull

True happiness can only be found after sadness, fear, or other negative emotions

For who can know what good is if they never experience anything bad

It takes loneliness to learn the value of a friend

So too the consequences of our actions affect us

Being controlled would be an easy but dull way out

Life would become pointless

It is true, everyone makes mistakes

But for every mistake there is a success

Just as there is a hero for every villain

A yin to a yang

A black to a white

In a world of grey dependence

Neither black nor white can be known

But only a dreary shade between the two can be experienced

People would rather die than become slaves or puppets for a reason

Those who are controlled always seek freedom from oppression

To cut the strings binding them too servitude

Though many shinobi shall perish in the war

They will not die in vain

For freedom is not free

But it is well worth its price


	24. Scars

Scars

Almost every ninja will receive at least one scar at some point

No matter how hard they try to forget them, their scars will always be there

External ones are usually easy for anyone to see

They can fade over time

But they still stand out from the healthy flash around them

Whether they are pale, brown, or red

They tend to attract attention

They often look worse than they feel

But a self made scar can still evoke pity

While an array of scars on the scalp can terrify less experienced shinobi

External scars do have their purposes however

The sight of them can lead young ninja to learn the harshness of battle

Older shinobi might even take pride in their various scars

As if they are marks of merit

Received from a battle won or narrowly escaped

Yet others have more bizarre purposes for scars

Though most see them as memoirs from battles

Others see them as emotional ties that have been severed

But scars aren't always external

In fact it's the internal ones people worry about

Any traumatic experience can dig deep

And pierce the heart of a ninja

To leave memories that will last forever

They can cause yearning for a friend long gone

Or even deep desires for love much needed

Shinobi almost always try to hide internal scars

They show instability to comrades

And weaknesses to enemies

Therefore shinobi attempt to harden their hearts to the world

But even a heart of stone can be scratched

All it takes is a pain sharp enough to mar its surface

Internal scars can be easier to hide than to prevent

A lust for blood can cover up a desire for love and friendship well

For what monster desires love?

But even then the scars can be seen through the skin

Whether it is pain filled eyes

Tears silently shed at a grave

Or moments of horror at some resurfaced memory

The body itself often reveals internal scars

But though they can't be healed

As such horrible things can't be forgotten completely

They can become less pronounced

Gaara's soul will forever show scars from his loveless childhood

But they have since begun to fade

As the love of his siblings

And the warmth given to him by Naruto's kindness and understanding

Seep into his soul

And help his spirit become more peaceful once more


End file.
